


Barely Breathing

by C1ashi1dr



Series: Team TARDIS Drabbles [10]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Whump, F/F, Gen, Graham takes care of the Doc and Yaz, Grandparent Graham O'Brien, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Whump, Yaz Whump, Yaz is very concerned for the Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr
Summary: Yaz wakes up with the Doctor's weight on top of her with very few memories as to how they ended up there. All she knows is that her ribs ache and the Doctor isn't moving.
Relationships: Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien, Yasmin Khan & Ryan Sinclair
Series: Team TARDIS Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Barely Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who, I'm not a medical professional, and I'm also not that good at writing angst so here ya go. Unbeta'd, and all mistakes are mine.

Yaz woke to the startling sensation of dead weight on her chest. No, bad choice of words. Not dead weight, hopefully not dead, because she caught sight of a mass of blonde hair. No, no, no, it couldn't be her. Yaz's memories were coming back to her slowly, alien spaceship, hostile threat...something Yaz couldn't find the name of at the moment. Graham trying to make peace and getting captured, her and the Doctor going in to rescue him while Ryan slipped off to get the rest of the civilians off the ship. The Doctor's smile at her while they broke down the door all proud and excited to save their friend.

Then nothing. Strangely blank. The roof of Yaz's mouth was rough, filled with cotton. And everything was still jumbled in her head as she mumbled out a soft "Graham?" hoping that they'd somehow managed to get him out before everything had gone completely wrong. At least she was breathing, no matter how hard it was with the heavy weight of the Doctor on her chest. 

"Right here, cockle." Graham's voice was rough but loud, coming somewhere from her right. She felt a hand against her forehead and she blinked her eyes up to the side, wincing at the pain from looking at the lights. There, coming into focus, was Graham's face, smiling down at her. Relief flooded into her bones and closed her eyes with a thankful prayer. "You and the Doctor got yourself into a right state. I'm waiting on Ryan, I can't move the Doc even with how scrawny she is."

Yaz managed a raw chuckle before slipping off into unconsciousness for a few moments. She didn't know how long she was out, but when she first came around again, Ryan was grunting, moving the Doctor's weight off of her. It was easier to breathe, though not by much, and the sudden sharp pain in her ribs told her something was at least bruised if not cracked. Still, she sat up and blinked the dots from her eyes, trying to keep the Doctor in sight.

"Take it easy, Yaz," Graham said, his hand coming to her back to steady her. "We've gotta get you both back to the TARDIS and I doubt that it's going to be an easy task."

"Has she..." Yaz trailed off clearing her throat sharply before trying again. "Is she awake yet?"

Graham's face was enough of an indication and Yaz sank further against his hand, trying to keep awake. She needed to know that the Doctor was going to be okay, and when Graham helped her to her feet, she didn't let Ryan out of her sight. They made it back to the TARDIS (slowly, with Yaz pausing frequently to catch her breath, watching the rise and fall of the Doctor's chest, barely perceptible as it was) and Ryan slotted the Doctor's key into the door, nudging it open with his shoulder. 

Yaz was immediately put at ease by the presence of the time ship, feeling her humming gently around the three humans and the alien. She took a tentative step forward, away from Graham, and headed for the console on shaky feet. Ryan set the Doctor against one of the pillars while Graham closed the door, leaving them all alone in a strangely silent TARDIS. Yaz felt a pang, immediately missing the Doctor's voice rambling on and on about their next destination, filling any gaps of conversation.

"How do we help her?" she asked the center column of the console, fixing it with a gaze that she hoped was both earnest and concern. "Do you have a sickbay?" A beep and Yaz would have jumped if she could do so without causing even more pain to herself. "Where is it? Can you take us there?" There was another beep and she looked at Ryan, hoping he would be able to get the Doctor to sickbay without any assistance. 

With the TARDIS to guide them, they made it there fairly quickly and by then, Yaz had enough adrenaline running through her veins to help her ignore the burning pain in her chest. The Doctor was more important than a bit of pain and she needed their help. She just hoped that they weren't too late. She knew for a fact that the Doctor had taken the brunt of whatever attack had befallen them. Graham wouldn't tell her, even as he trailed along behind them, helping Ryan carry the alien. He wouldn't even meet her gaze. She'd get the answer later.

The sick bay was sterile and bright and just as Yaz had imagined it. Though it looked stereotypical of a science fiction space ship, a quick look around revealed medical instruments that seemed fairly similar to those of modern day Earth. Maybe that was the TARDIS just helping them. They got the Doctor onto one of the exam tables and Yaz took to methodically pulling the different layers of her shirts away to see the damage done. It was only then that she noticed the blood, coating the Doctor's shirts and her face, streaked as though she'd tried to wipe it away before collapsing.

She was still breathing, but there were dark bruises already blooming on her chest and along her sides, almost black in color. The blood came from what Yaz could only assume was a burn, the skin puckered and still seeping blood. It was slowly falling, so the Doctor wasn't bleeding out, leading Yaz to wonder what was causing her to stay asleep for so long. While Graham set to cleaning her up and wrapping her wounds, including a small tub of salve that was simply labeled "Bruises" that he smeared along her sides, Yaz set about looking at the one screen in the room, typing around on it for a while. 

"I bet she's got a concussion," Ryan said from the corner, where he'd appeared with a fresh set of clothes for all of them. "You probably hit your heads when you got hit. Maybe she got hit harder." He shrugged and gave her the Doctor's clothes as well as her own. "And get Grandad to check you out too. I saw you wincing all the way here." He offered a shaky grin before disappearing, hopefully to make food.

Graham fixed her up after taking care of the Doctor, prattling on about something Grace had taught him while Yaz remained silent, gaze fixed on the Doctor. He only handed her the tub of the salve after stitching up a gash that had opened on her arm. Then he disappeared too to get tea and take a shower, leaving her and the Doctor alone in the sick bay.

"She's gonna be alright, right?" she asked, addressing the TARDIS like she'd seen the Doctor do at any time. She always seemed to get a reply, so Yaz didn't see why she would be any different. The TARDIS hummed, a sound that resonated not only in her ears but in her mind too, making shivers claw her way up her spine. "Okay."

"Yaz?" A weak voice said from her right. 

The human sprang up, gasping in pain as she did so, stumbling over to the Doctor. The blonde had blinked open her eyes and her face was screwed up in discomfort. A moment later, the lights dimmed, but Yaz could still tell she was in pain. Yaz took up her hand, gripping it tightly. 

"I'm right here Doctor," she said quietly, not wanting to harm the woman. A chair was near the exam table and Yaz dropped into it immediately, never letting go of the Doctor's hand. "Don't you worry. I'm right here."

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be the last one for a little while. I'm gonna focus on some other stuff for Doctor Who (mostly some Osgood/Kate stuff, so look forward to that along with some Thasmin) but will continue updating this whenever the mood strikes me. Feel free to leave comments for prompts! Catch y'all on the next one.


End file.
